Adstratum Influence
by Kyou
Summary: Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou are sent to Konoha to help relieve the current shortage of shinobi there. Will eventually be GaaraNaruto shounenai, and probably TemariShikamaru as well.
1. Default Chapter

Naruto is the creation of Kishimoto Masashi, I own no part of it.

Just a forewarning, this story will contain shounen-ai. Gaara/Naruto will be the main pairing, and there may be some het in the form of Temari/Shikamaru on the side.

This story is also somewhat AU, in that the timeline has been thrown a little off for the sake of the plot. Just go with it and don't let it bother you.

Adstratum Influence 

"Kazekage-sama has decided to send you three back to Konoha," says Baki, standing before the infamous Sand trio.

"What?" says Temari, eyebrows raised in surprise. "But we just got back, why are we going there again so soon?"

"As you know, the Sand and the Leaf are currently in a state of truce. Konoha has forgiven us our part in the Chuunin exam fiasco, and we in turn have sworn an allegiance with them. Konoha is currently suffering from a dire shortage of shinobi, and as a gesture of goodwill Kazekage-sama has decided to send some of our best to help them out in this time of crisis."

Temari nods, seeing the logic behind this. She is actually rather pleased with this decision, as she has grown quite fond of the Leaf in the space of her time spent there. On her right, Kankurou is nodding as well. Sneaking a glance to her left, she notes that Gaara is as expressionless as ever. Gaara has changed, this past month; he no longer seems on a hair-trigger to violence. Ever since his fight with that blond child, Uzumaki, he has seemed different. Thoughtful, rather than indiscriminately angry. Temari almost dares to hope that maybe her younger brother has found another means of proving his existence. She had been worried when they had first been dispatched to help the team sent to retrieve the Uchiha heir, worried that instead of helping Lee Gaara would decide to finish what he had started at the preliminary Chuunin selection exam. But he had not, and both Temari and Kankurou now breathe a little easier in the presence of their brother.

"You will start your journey back tomorrow. Four other shinobi will accompany you, two Chuunin and two Jounin. Report to the Hokage and accept any mission she gives you," continues Baki. The three nod their understanding, and Baki dismisses them.

"So, it's back to the sunny forests of Konoha for us," says Kankurou, stretching as he leaves the debriefing room. "And I was just getting used to our lovely sandstorms again, too."

"Konoha has spoiled us," agrees Temari, walking beside him. "As much as Suna is home, it is nice to be able to walk outside anytime, and not have to worry about how much water you use."

Kankurou hums his agreement, and Gaara walks off to his room without a word. Kankurou and Temari watch him until his door closes.

"It'll be good for Gaara, too, I think. I don't know what exactly changed him, but whatever it was, it happened at Konoha," says Kankurou, in a rare moment of insight.

"Yes," says Temari, and bids her brother goodnight as she enters her own room.

Temari and Kankurou both feel it, as they are making the long journey to Konoha. There is a tension in the air that's making them nervous, and they're both wondering if the Kazekage was really thinking when he decided that he would send four unknown shinobi with Gaara on a long journey. Gaara may have changed, but to strangers he is still a monster, and now both Temari and Kankurou are sincerely hoping that Gaara will not snap and kill them all because of the combined hatred and fear radiating off the four Chuunin and Jounin traveling with them. Outwardly Gaara betrays no expression, but his siblings know that underneath he is struggling for control.

Gaara, for his part, is hardly aware of the worried glances Temari and Kankurou keep shooting at him. He can sense the fear of the strangers with them, he can sense their hatred, and he is trying to quell his own instinctive reaction to that hatred. He reminds himself of the debt he owes to the Leaf, he reminds himself of the fateful battle with one Uzumaki Naruto, a boy the same as him, with a demon inside, hated and feared by the villagers. He tells himself that he will not let the Shukaku control him anymore. People have acknowleged his existence, he does not need to kill to confirm himself anymore. It's hard, though, and with every step he can feel the weight of the strangers' emotion, and he can feel the bloodlust rising in him. He is tainted with blood, the sand he carries a constant reminder of this, and every day he can smell the blood and it gets harder and harder to resist the urge. He cannot sleep because of the demon inside him, and so he has no surcease at all from his constant struggle.

Temari and Kankurou grow even more worried as Gaara's steps slow, and one hand slowly clenches in his hair. They know that Gaara is on the verge of snapping, and they also know that once he does no one is safe, not even his own siblings.

"What's wrong? We need to get to Konoha as soon as possible," says one of the Jounin, noticing that their pace has slowed.

Temari shoots the man a warning glare as Gaara's steps stop completely.

"Shut up!" hisses Kankurou, looking fearfully at Gaara.

"I knew bringing that kid along would be trouble!" says one of the Chuunin, somewhat hysterically. "What would Konoha want with a couple Genin and a demon, anyway? Kazekage-sama should have just sent us, it would have been better!"

"Shut the fuck up!" says Kankurou again, more vehemently this time. "Do you _want_ him to kill you?"

"I think it would be best if we continued this journey separately," says Temari, still looking warily at Gaara, and noticing the sand swirling beneath her feet. "You four can go on ahead, we'll continue by a different route. Tell the Hokage that we were delayed."

The four men hesitate, and Temari snaps, "Go now! Otherwise we might all die here!"

Finally noticing the sand's agitation themselves, the men spare one last look at Gaara and then follow Temari's advice, walking rapidly away.

Temari and Kankurou stand near Gaara, afraid to do anything else. Eventually, the sand slows and settles, and Gaara finally looks up.

Without a word, he starts walking again. Temari and Kankurou follow in relief.

------

Shikamaru sits on a bench outside the hospital, looking up at the clouds. Cloud-watching is one of his favorite activities, a way to relax and not think about anything, but today he just can't get into it. He envies the clouds, just drifting across the sky without a care in the world. He has no such freedom, and as he sits there his thoughts return again and again to his team, his first mission that he failed. Every one of his team badly injured, and they didn't even accomplish their goal... He sighs, wistfully thinking back to his days as a Genin. Even as he thinks about the carefree times, though, he knows that he can't go back. He has resolve now, to live up to his Chuunin title and lead his next team better.

As he sits and contemplates, Shikamaru notices four men displaying the Sand symbol go by. Idly he thinks about going to ask Tsunade-sama about it, but then decides it would be too much trouble. Obviously they're not here to stir up conflict as they're walking quite peacefully through the town, and besides they're heading straight for Tsunade's residence.

He does sit up and take an active interest, however, when Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara come by a little while later.

Temari notices him, and waves cheerfully. Shikamaru lifts a hand in response, calling out, "Why are you here? I thought you were going back to Suna for a while."

"We're here to help out your village," replies Temari, veering over towards where Shikamaru is sitting. "Kazekage-sama decided to send some of us from Suna here to Konoha since you guys are having such a shortage of shinobi available for missions."

"I see," says Shikamaru. "Tsunade-sama will be pleased, she's been run ragged trying to juggle missions and rotate available shinobi."

Temari nods; she knows this. She's about to turn and start heading for the Hokage's office again, when Gaara unexpectedly speaks.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he says. "Where is he?"

Shikamaru looks over at the redhead cautiously. Despite Gaara's help in defeating Kimimaro, Shikamaru still remembers the Gaara that killed three men without a second thought at the Chuunin exam. He remembers the absolute fear he felt at that point, and remembers how Gaara seemed to enjoy the kills. He also remembers hearing Gaara talk about how killing justified his existence.

Shikamaru remembers all this, but nevertheless he answers the boy. "Naruto's inside, he's still recovering. He'll be leaving in a week or so to train, though."

Gaara nods, then turns around and walks off. Temari tells Shikamaru that they should really get going to see the Hokage, and she and Kankurou follow Gaara down the road.

Shikamaru watches them recede into the distance, then goes back to staring at the sky.


	2. Ungewißheit

Sorry this chapter took so long, and also that's it's so short. I really haven't had much time to write for fun lately, I've been too busy with classes and other activities. I do have a life, and it's been rather hectic.

Oh, and before you start this chapter, I must warn you that it's become an AU. I already said the timeline was a little off, but I've decided to go ahead and make it completely AU because, well, I'm too lazy to go back and reread the manga to make sure I'm not screwing my facts up. I normally try to do my research, but I just don't have the time.

Adstratum Influence 

Gaara doesn't know why he asked. It's not like he's actually going to go see the boy, after all. He's uncertain, and Gaara is not used to being uncertain. Usually he could just kill the source of the problem and he didn't have to think about anything but the sand and the blood and his own existence. Uzumaki Naruto awoke within him feelings that he hadn't felt in a long time. Maybe he will go see him after all.

Temari doesn't know why Gaara asked after the Uzumaki kid, and she feels a little apprehensive. She thinks that Gaara became a little softer after _that_ battle, but maybe she is wrong and really all Gaara wants to do is kill the kid that made him that way and go back to being hard and uncaring. She doesn't know, and she knows she won't find out until too late, because Gaara still scares her and she won't ask.

Kankurou is starting to put two and two together, but it'll be some time before his answer equals four. He just doesn't want to reconcile the thought of that yellow-haired brat having an impact on stoic, angry Gaara, Gaara who barely acknowleges his own siblings, Gaara who would kill someone standing in his way without a second thought. Kankurou just can't see it, and he won't think that maybe he just doesn't want to see it, doesn't want to see that some brat could undo in one battle what he himself, with the help of Temari, had been trying to undo for years. He won't admit it to himself, but a tiny portion of his being is saying that Gaara's siblings should have been the ones to break Gaara from his shell of hatred. But no matter which way he looks at it, eventually two and two will have to make four.

Finally reaching the Fifth's office, the Sand trio present themselves to her.

"Ah, you're here," says Tsunade. She looks over the three siblings. "Have a seat," she adds.

They sit, and wait for her to continue.

"I appreciate that the Kazekage sent you here. It's true that we desperately need more shinobi, and Konoha is grateful to the Sand for this. I would give you all time to rest a little, but there's a mission in Rain that needs immediate attention, and I'm going to put two of you on the case right away."

"Only two?" asks Temari.

"Yes, you are all high level shinobi, and the mission is such that two should suffice. Temari and Kankurou, you two will start for Rain tomorrow. Here's your mission." Tsunade pushes a folder towards Temari, who nods and takes it. Even as she does so, though, she is not thinking of her mission but of her brother, who will be left alone without his siblings to keep what control they can over him.

Gaara says nothing.

"If it's in Rain, it's bound to be dangerous," says Kankurou. "Are you really sure two'll be enough?"

It's clear what he is trying to say, but Tsunade only frowns at him and replies, "Yes, two will be fine," in a tone that brooks no argument.

"It's almost like she wants to get rid of us," says Temari sometime later. "I don't understand why, though, she knows how dangerous Gaara is…"

"Used to be," says Shikamaru. "I've been watching him, he's changed. I still don't trust him, but he's lost most of his unreasoning, dangerous aura of death."

Temari is surprised at this, although she shouldn't be because she knows that Shikamaru would have figured this out, and actually she had come to him just so she could get his opinions on this very subject.

"It's because of Naruto, isn't it?" he continues. "I'm not sure what exactly happened between them, but he's been hanging around the hospital ever since you got back from Tsunade's office."

"Yeah, I think it's because of Naruto," Temari agrees. "They fought to a draw, and afterward Naruto said something to Gaara. He's been different ever since."

Shikamaru nods, inwardly rolling his eyes at Naruto's ability to get into fights completely out of his depth and still come out on top.

"Naruto must have some sort of protective layer of cheerful optimism that gets him through anything," Shikamaru muses. "Annoying brat…"

Temari raises an eyebrow, but agrees.

Gaara looks up at the hospital. Scowling, he decides that standing around outside indecisively is too boring and it would better prove his existence if he went inside and killed Naruto. He decides he just won't listen to the part of him that's saying he just wants Naruto to acknowledge him; what better way to get a person's full attention on you than to kill him? So thinking, Gaara strides inside and intimidates a nurse into telling him where Naruto is.

Gaara looks at Naruto's door. Still scowling, he pushes it open and walks inside. He's not sure at this point why he has even come; he's admitted that he's not really there to kill anyone. He doesn't know why he's been acting the way he has lately. It was so much easier when each person he killed confirmed his existence. He created death; it's what he was made for, it was all he knew. He knew he was alive because he could affect the world that way. Now he's uncertain, and he doesn't like that.

He stares at Naruto until the boy in question opens his eyes.

Okay, there it is. I'll try to get the next chapter out somewhat faster, since this one was kind of short, but seriously, I've got a lot that I'll be doing, including looking for a new apartment, so I'll be a bit short on the free time.


	3. Chapter 3

Um. So yeah. I lied in the last chapter. Life took over.

A quick disclaimer: I haven't read Naruto in over a year, so I have no idea what's going on now. It shouldn't matter for this story, which I've already mentioned is very AU, but I feel I should mention this just in case I accidentally contradict something really basic in the canon.

**Adstratum Influence: Chapter 3.**

Naruto opens his eyes, and it's not exactly a welcome surprise when Gaara is the first thing in his field of vision.

"What are you doing here?" is the first thing out of his mouth. Tact, subtlety, even an instinct for danger have never been Naruto's strong points; or perhaps this very lack is indeed part of his strength.

Gaara doesn't answer.

"I can still kick your ass," Naruto says, into the silence. "I'm only still in this place cuz of Tsunade-baachan, you know."

Gaara doesn't answer, and Naruto is a little perturbed.

"What do you want? I'm not gonna fight you in a hospital but we can go outside," Naruto says, not with any conviction but to fill the heavy silence. Silence is one thing that Naruto has never gotten accustomed to, always filling any that threatened with inane chatter at top volume. It makes him feel better, somehow.

Gaara leaves.

Gaara leaves the hospital, wanting suddenly to get away from the loudmouth ninja and retreat into comfortable silence. He wanders aimlessly through the town, ignoring the stares and the whispers, before finally escaping onto a solitary rooftop to brood.

Silence has always been Gaara's refuge, where he feels most comfortable. He has grown up for the most part alone, in silence. Everyone had always been too afraid to talk to him, to scold, to yell, to reassure, to chat of nothing. The only one to ever really just _talk_ to Gaara had been Yashamaru, and that… did not end well. Gaara does not trust talking just for the sake of talking; everyone has an ulterior motive, and to let someone in could only result in death.

Naruto, though…

Naruto is irritated; perhaps even a little angry. He wishes Gaara had stayed behind, if only so he could yell at the boy and let off some steam. Naruto is not afraid of Gaara; Naruto has beaten Gaara. Naruto firmly believes he can beat everyone in the world (except the one he needed to the most, but he won't think about that right now, there's still some hope and he will continue to cling to that hope). His thoughts are derailed as the door opens again.

"Has Gaara been in here?" asks the Sand girl brusquely. Naruto is somewhat surprised to see Shikamaru tagging along with her.

"Why is he here!" Naruto replies, which is not exactly an answer.

Temari rolls her eyes. "I take it he has been. Come on, Nara, he's not here anymore."

"Wait!" says Naruto. "Why are you guys here? Doesn't Suna need you?"

"We're here on loan. You guys are short shinobi, so we're filling in." Temari flashes a grin at Naruto. "Get used to us."

Then she turns and walks out, dragging Shikamaru along. He spares a moment to wave resignedly to Naruto before the door closes.

Temari is irritated, and slightly anxious. After talking with Shikamaru, she had suddenly remembered that Naruto is in a hospital bed and Gaara is running around alone. Despite having moments before discussed his changed nature, she is still wary, and part of her hates that she will likely never be able to trust her little brother completely. So she dragged her reluctant partner along to make sure that Gaara and Naruto were not at each other's throats, hospital and injuries be damned.

Now she is alone with her thoughts, Shikamaru having begged off to do something-or-other, and she is worrying about leaving a potentially volatile situation behind while she and Kankurou run off to Rain, and she knows she should be able to trust that Konoha is capable of defusing any _situation_ that might arise, and (it hurts to think it but) it's not like she could really be of much help in any case.

Temari sighs, and heads for their temporary quarters.

Gaara watches her leave.

Kankurou is feeling a little bit like a fish out of water. He hasn't really forged any connections here in Konoha like his sister, and he lacks her easy confidence among strangers. He is looking forward to the mission to Rain, simply because it will put him back on familiar territory. On a mission, he doesn't have to worry about anything but whatever it takes to accomplish the objective. He is not going to worry about Gaara; Konoha can look after its own, and Gaara can look after himself. Temari will worry for both of them.

"It's kind of good to be back," says Temari, looking out the window at the trees.

Kankurou shrugs. "We'll be leaving again tomorrow."

"Yeah... it's just a routine assassination, it shouldn't take too long."

Kankurou doesn't reply.

Tsunade is taking a gamble. She is almost positive that Naruto's mitigating influence will be enough to contain and control the unpredictable force of this second boy with a monster inside.

Tsunade carefully doesn't think of her track record for gambling.

Temari and Kankurou leave at the first light of dawn. They both note subconsciously that Gaara never showed up last night.

Gaara is on the other side of town when his siblings leave. He is at the hospital again.

Naruto does not appreciate being woken at the crack of dawn, and he lets Gaara know. Loudly. Waking half the other occupants of the hospital in the process.

Gaara waits it out silently.

Finally Naruto calms down, and settles for halheartedly glaring at the stoic redhead next to him.

"Some of us do sleep, you know," he says, and smothers a yawn. "Why are you here at this hour anyway? I know why you're in Konoha, your sister was in here yesterday. Do you really have to keep coming in and staring at me though? It's kind of creepy."

Gaara doesn't know how to reply to this, so he doesn't.

"Anyway, I'll be out of here soon, maybe you could leave now but later we could spar... or something..." Naruto falters, and trails into silence.

Gaara isn't sure how to respond to the sudden change in demeanor, so he doesn't.

Sparring reminds him of Sasuke.

"Did you have a reason for being here, or are you actually going to just sit there and not even talk to me?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that's a start."

"I want to kill you."

"You can't, though. You were there when I kicked your ass, right?"

"The situation is different now."

"Well, then, do it." Naruto makes a show of settling back onto the bed, opening his hands, leaving himself vulnerable.

Gaara hesitates.

"Well?"

"Not right now."

Not while Naruto is injured, is in a hospital, is offering himself up but not really. Not now.

"You know, we could be friends if you wanted. Now that you're on our side." Naruto smiles, bright and cheerful again, secure in his own strength. "Just don't wake me at the crack of dawn again."

I'll try not to let another year go by before I post another chapter. Sorry about that.


End file.
